Nearly everyone works out in one form or another. Generally dumbbells have very limited usage taking up a large amount of space if they are of one piece or using up valuable pieces if composed of plate metal. They can become a time consuming part of any workout if plate metal must be changed for whatever reason. There is often not enough room in the common apt. to accommodate solid dumbbells of varying poundage.
Most have to make do with the drudgery of using plate metal and adjusting routines to the amount of weight changes one must make. This all makes for an inefficient way of maintaining bodily fitness.
The cumbersome and potential damage to the spine of lifting common flat plate metal off floors makes many switch to other forms of physical fitness such as swimming, jogging etc.
The present invention hopes to utilize a multi purpose tool for maintaining fitness that has versatility, ease of use and a degree of safety that cannot be maintained in your average homes with the clutter of pieces of equipment that must be made available within a limited space.
The use of the multi-bell will not only decrease the amount of space needed for a workout it will save time and eliminate some if not all the equipment necessary. Inclination to adapt workouts to the multi-bell to the exclusion of any other piece of equipment would be the sole domain of individual preference.
The simplistic design of the weight slugs allow for quick and simple insertion and removal in that the shank of the weight slugs act as the guide for the threaded head. Simply pushing in the shank allows for the threads to line up with a flick of the wrist. This is a must for the individual that wants the maximum workout in the least amount of time. Many people tend to make excuses and it is the intent of this product to produce the least amount of excuses possible to make working out more attractive.
The popularity of bodybuilding and aerobics being what it is this invention addresses the problem of those on the fly and live in small habitats. Although the uses of dumbbells have in the past been strictly limited this invention focuses on making a hereof simple product and making it fulfill virtually every aspect of weightlifting.
First of all it encompasses the qualities of having a dumbbell that one can basically edge up in increments of 2–20 pounds on a basic multi-bell without having to clutter your house with normal dumbbell differing in weight by only 5 lbs. The latter could become very expensive and annoying in that the average spare room is very small or just non existent. Also in its favor is the fact that one could just buy attachment weight slugs and store them very easily as well as buy them inexpensively. The weight properties of an individual dumbbell could also be customized by buying different weight slugs and make it an individual preference right off the shelf. So one pair of multi-bells could be the only ones a person need buy.
The average individual must buy 5 pairs of dumbbell just to have an increment of 25 lbs. In total a storage of 10 pairs of dumbbells must be accommodated. The space and money required for this reason alone makes one hesitate before buying the traditional solid dumbbells.
Secondly one could easily appreciate the flexibility of the multi-bell in that it could be used in conjunction or to some extent to the exclusion of normal weight lifting plates.
a) The multi-bell could used on a conventional bench by taking out 2 slugs or 1 long slug that penetrates the length of the multi-bell head on either end.
b) With the use of special bars it can be used for curling weights (Lifting with a bar using two bands). Eliminating the need or at least curbing the amount of plate metal one need store in a confined space.
c) It could remain in its heaviest mode (all weight slugs on it) and still be mounted on a weight bench thru the use of a removable ring attachment on the handle.
d) By varying the amount of flexibility in the multi-bell it could in a simplistic mode be made with a transverse hole thru the heads on either end to allow one to bench or use them by the more traditional methods a dumbbell might be used. ie., . . . A professional gym might not want the small slugs strewn around their gym but would appreciate the flexibility of being able to press the multi-bell into service should there become a shortage of regular plates. Anyone that has gone to a gym has had this happen to them causing frustration and loss of time. Not to mention the stress of having to borrow or take them from someone else.
e) By varying the amount of flexibility in the multi-bell it could in a simplistic mode be made by having the ring attachment permanently attached. Lifting would be accomplished by putting your fingers around the ring. The ring would be contoured to minimize discomfort and awkwardness.
1) The multi-bell could be used on most popular weight lifting machines by having them slide thru 2 bars. (One on each head to eliminate movement that might bother the would be lifter). On a bench movement would be minimized by tightening or loosening the distance between multi-bells or using a plate for stability).
g) Another aspect that could be enjoyed by the multi-bell is the privacy in a gym of using one with a rubber cover on each end that would be of service as follows . . . .
1. Fashionable
2. Safer in that the material if made of rubber would make it easier on floors and individuals should the multi-bell come in contact with objects or people.
3. The never before realized fact that someone might not wish to have others know what he or she is lifting. Privacy being an issue never addressed in public gyms. This is something I've never come across in a gym. People who lift heavy have always been the one to stand out making novices feet uncomfortable.
The multi-bell could depending on attachments have an additional 20 or more pounds on them so one can see that in a social environment it may have its merit in a gym environment. One would need to guess or approximate the amount an individual is lifting. A small but admittedly welcome social advantage in the stressful gym atmosphere.